


Taxing

by TempoWrites



Series: Safety [4]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Consensual, Cute, F/M, Fondling, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, Frottage, Furry, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Illustrated, Illustrations, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Ottsel Daxter, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempoWrites/pseuds/TempoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak just wants to file his taxes, but the ottsels have other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillynekoRobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillynekoRobin/gifts).



Jak & Daxter: Safety  
Bonus Chapter - Taxing  
Tempo 

~ ~ ~

The hero of Haven City sat at a desk in the office, filling out paperwork in the orange light of morning. The Naughty Ottsel bar didn't keep the best receipts, but he was making progress. Zoomers puttered along outside the window. People shuffled past, heading to work and school, chatting. 

Jak had never paid taxes before and it did seem pretty complicated. Having put off filing for weeks, he'd promised himself last night in the hazy anxiety of near-sleep that he'd wrap it all up today. He'd hopped out of bed, showered, and sat down with every intention of wringing completed tax forms from the piles of bookkeeping. He poked at an ancient Precursor calculator, using a pencil to press its tiny keys. He'd stuck tape over an entire strip of the numbers because humans hadn't discovered them yet. He'd found it in some ancient ruins, though a trinket like that didn't have much value. The battery was still good, though, so it seemed a waste to throw it out.

"Jak!" In the office doorway, Daxter engaged in a luxurious stretch. "What're ya even doing up this early?"

"I've got paperwork to do." 

"Ya got snuggle work to do." Padding over, the ottsel reached up onto the desk and grabbed his boyfriend by the pinky for a dramatic tug. "Come back ta bed."

The human didn't budge. "I'm just trying to finish our taxes, Dax."

The ottsel chittered with outrage. "We're heroes! Why do we have ta pay taxes?"

"Tell me about it…" Not making eye contact, he tried to find his place on the form. "But nobody else will if we don't."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess we gotta be upstanding citizens." He waddled under the desk and began opening groping at his boyfriend's package. 

The human sighed, feeling himself starting to get aroused. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Jak." Deft ottsel paws massaged the length of his flaccid dick through the thin fabric of his shorts. Try as he might to show he was busy, the ottsel refused to take the hint. In fact, he squeezed and rubbed up and down the hidden shaft with ever-greater enthusiasm. 

"Precursors, Dax, these are your taxes too." The human leaned back, cupping Daxter's cheek with his hand, but not having the heart to push him away.

With a scoundrel's smile, Daxter nuzzled into leg of his shorts. He licked the head of his hardening cock. "Whaaat?" With a single slow bob of his head, his delicate ottsel lips pushed back the foreskin with an indelicate smile. "I'm not allowed ta suck your dick?" Slurping and lip-smacking sounds echoed from under the desk. "I thought we were best friends with the best a' benefits."

"You are! We are!" His head tilted back as he was tried to form words in spite of the pleasure. "I'm just..."

"...just so big and sexy and warm in my mouth?" He lashed his tongue along the slit, then trailed down to lick just under it, as far as his tongue would reach. "Yeah, I know."

Endorphins started to flood Jak's brain. His ear tips lowered as his best friend slurped further down his now quite prominent erection. The ruddy head of it poked past the cuff of his shorts, vanishing only when the ottsel bobbed forward. Seconds pressed on, his will eroding. "Dax…"

With a quiet but lewd pop, the smaller male pulled off. "Oh, like yer upset." Those little ottsel paws waggled his balls in slow-motion. "I know fer a fact ya didn't fell the morning wood before ya got outta bed."

Jak blushed. That was the downside of sharing a bed with two horny ottsels: they knew right away if he got himself off. "I could've done it in the shower."

"That warp-speed shower?" He pushed the leg of the shorts up, giving him more room to work. "I'm surprised ya even got wet, goin' that fast." With that, he returned to sucking, this time with two paws worth of stroking. 

Biting his lower lip, Jak sat back and tried to gather his willpower. He found it scattered to the winds by the ongoing ottsel blowjob, especially once those little paws slipped into each leg of his shorts and started massaging the base of his erection. 

A quiet simper of amusement drew their attention to the doorway. "What's going on in here, boys?" Tess stood, clad in a sunny yellow night shirt patterned with baby duckchickens, and watched with avid interest. She bounced up onto tiptoes for a better angle.

Daxter only halfway pulled his mouth of the throbbing length to answer. "Jus' suckin' Jak's dick."

"Oooh!" She bit her lip with a naughty giggle. "Room for one more ottsel?"

"Always, babe." He scooted to one side. "Sharing is caring."

The blonde ottsel scampered under the desk, streaked up his bare leg, and nuzzled the head of his cock. "Mmmmm..." 

The human dared a glance down at the fiendishly fun sensations going on under the desk. The moment he saw two ottsels taking turns greedily lapping up his precum, he abandoned all hope of getting his taxes filed this morning. 

"Umm, good morning, Jak." Nuzzling against his bared thigh, she flashed him her cutest look. 

"Tess…" His green eyebrows trembled with growing weakness. "You too?"

"You know how when you're a ottsel, scents have a direct line to your brain?" Ears dipping bashfully, she licked her lips. "Tastes can do it too." She leaned in and joined her boyfriend in kissing all around the head of Jak's dick. 

The human tried not to think about how sexy that was, or how accurate. Whenever he was an ottsel, going down on either of them short-circuited his brain; even just thinking of it now caused his growing stiffness to twitch against their loving mouths. "You guys!" His green eyebrows knit, the pencil creaking in his fingers. "I'm seriously trying to finish our taxes."

"Oh, well, in that case." Pulling back, she towed the other ottsel out from under the desk. 

"Aww!" Dax wiped his mouth. "Come on!"

Jak suppressed a whimper as their combined saliva evaporated on his cock. 

"No, no, we have to let him be." Tess straightened her night shirt, then her boyfriend's whiskers. "He's trying to work."

"But…" His ears dropped pitiably. "But Jakkie's so hot..."

She leaned over patted a paw on his still-erect dick. "I know he's fantastically scruffily sexy, sitting here all exposed at ottsel height, but we have to be strong!"

The ottsel sported a sour pout.

Her claws clacking on the tile, Tess padded out of the room with a smile. "Don't even touch him, fluff-muffin. We have to let him be responsible."

"Ugh, fine!" He flung himself up onto the sofa, casting a paw over his eyes. "I'll just lay right here, pinin' away."

She headed out into the bar and started reloading napkin holders. She could've done it faster as a human, but Jak had noticed she really seemed to enjoy being an ottsel, perhaps even more than Daxter did. Even Jak had to admit he liked the chance to be cute, something he'd never had in his teenage or adult life.

Jak shook his head and returned the paperwork. A minute later, his ears perked to the sound of a zipper being lowered one click at a time. Next came a rustle of fabric. He resisted looking up until a small pair of pants sailed onto the desk, followed by heart-patterned boxer shorts.

He groaned, brushing the garments off the business ledgers. "Daxter…" Looking up, he froze instantly, a hot pulse of arousal surging through him.

The ottsel in question lay on a throw pillow, casually jerking his sheath up and down that hard pink length. "Oh, don't mind me, Jak." He slumped halfway off the pillow, stroking himself, spreading his legs to let his balls bounce. "Just go about your business."

Pride battling lust, the human redoubled his efforts to stare blankly at the tax forms. He had to think of a way out of this. Before he could think of some way to save face, motion drew his attention away again. 

The ottsel oozed off the sofa, bounced to his feet, and walked erect across the office to the doorway. The hypnotic motion of his boner bobbing up to slap against his tummy fluff allowed Jak's eyes no chance of escape until the ottsel exited the room. No explanation was given.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the human rubbed his face and tried to regain his composure. He couldn't believe how much he was blushing. The little furballs really knew how to push his buttons. It was nice, in a maddening way, that they knew him so well and that their was enough affection between them that they could get away with this.

After some clattering and chittering, the orange ottsel paraded back into the room, twirling a bright red object like a drum major's baton. Stopping at attention, he brandished it at Jak. "Boom! Check it out, Jak."

Shock kept him silent for a second. "Is that...an ottsel dildo?"

Dax looked up from rubbing a cheek ruff against the side of the toy. "You bet yer sculpted buns!" He saluted with a travel-size bottle of lube in his other hand, then deposited a glop of it on the tip of the silicone toy. Tossing the bottle aside, he twirled a finger idly around the head, spreading the glistening gel around.

The human eyed the toy —about as long as his thumb ending in a sheath and boasting a wide base that included pert little balls— and nodded. It looked just like an ottsel's junk. In fact, an ottsel's junk was right beside it for comparison. He closed his eyes. "Where'd you even get that?"

"Oh, I know a little place downtown!" Tess slid a box of napkins past the doorway. "Since the Precursors turned out not to be wrathful gods, they've been trying to guess what their goods look like." She tossed him a cheery wink. "I gave them some pointers."

"But, by all means, continue with yer work." The mustelid scrambled back up on the sofa. "I'll just be over here…"

The human grumbled. He couldn't give Dax the satisfaction of knowing he'd won. He'd never hear the end of it. 

A series of sexy little grunts drew his attention over again, nonetheless.

Laying upside down on the pillow now, the horny beast worked the toy into his tail hole. Getting it halfway in let his tail do the work, freeing his hands to stroke madly on his still-stiff erection.

Still hugging a stack of napkins, Tess reappeared in the open doorway to watch with interest.

Jak stared, his hand tracing down to squeeze at his erection. Through pleasure-hazed eyes, he watched as his boyfriend jerked himself faster and faster. That talented tail pumped the bright red dildo into his rear. His legs kicked in the air.

The lady ottsel, meanwhile, leaned against the doorframe, her paw moving busily under her night shirt. Knees spread, her hind paws wiggled together with delicious tension. Those tall, supple ears stayed tuned on every gasp and pant coming from her fuzzier boyfriend.

Daxter bucked atop his cushiony nest. "Nnnnnnggghh!" A shudder rocked the mustelid's lithe body. His tail thumped down, then curled back to press the toy deep inside him. A string of cum spurted in an arc, sparkling in the morning light as it landed across his open mouth, its zenith touching down between the lenses of his goggles. Further spurts landed on his chest fluff, fading to a dribble. He closed his muzzle with a grin, cum-splattered tongue still sticking out. Those blue eyes, proud and dastardly in spite of his orgasm, flicked to him. Further up the pillow, his tail gave a smug swish.

"Alright, that's it!" Jak ducked out of the chair. With the tip of his erection still poking obscenely out the leg of his shorts, he dashed across the office and to the sofa. Once there, he shucked his clothes. The ottsels got a clear view of him yanking off his shirt and shorts. Two sets of eyebrows rose with interest as the full length of his erection bounced up to greet them. He'd only softened a fraction and his foreskin was still pulled back from their efforts, the pink head still wet with their spit. He climbed onto the sofa, then knelt with his legs spread, his massive boner bobbing over the cum-splattered ottsel. "There, you win, okay?"

Daxter squirmed in his post-orgasmic revelry, the stiff heat of his erection poking the human's hand as he was groped into position. 

With a grunt, Jak gripped him by the base of his tail and started scooping up the ottsel cum with his erection. The smoothness of ottsel fur and the scandalous cling of his fresh cum made him grit his teeth at the sensation. 

In the midst of getting his face wiped down by a throbbing erection, Daxter opened his muzzle to object, only to get it filled with the cum-coated head of Jak's cock. "Mmm-mmh-mmf!" His ears and eyebrows shot up at the sudden mouthful.

The larger male worked his lover's head back and forth on his length. He watched as it bulged out his fuzzy cheeks. He pressed gently, exploring how far he much he could fit into the ottsel's muzzle.

Dax moaned around a muzzleful of his best friend's dick. His ears sank slowly in submission and enjoyment as his tongue swept and twirled along the underside of Jak's length. His gloved paws reached up to grip and grope the inches of cock still outside his mouth, eyes halfway closed. "Mmmmm..."

Unable to restrain herself any longer in the face of such rampant gayness, Tess skipped gleefully across the office and eeled out of her night shirt.

Pulling off Jak's cock for a moment, Daxter flashed his girlfriend a smug look. "Told ya he'd cave."

The female ottsel rolled her eyes, then climbed into Jak's lap and, with paws resting on his muscled chest, arched up to kiss him. Her warmth and whiskers swept him up. Before he even realized it, his hands were tracing down her back and teasing through her blonde hair. She gestured to the other mustelid to get in position under his cock.

Daxter unrolled himself between Jak's legs. His smaller, but equally hot, erection pressed under the head of the larger male's. He lay back on the pillow, watching them make out, paws idly massaging the loose skin of his boyfriend's sack, causing that thick, jutting cock to bounce above him.

Once Daxter was in place, she scooted down to slip her legs to either side of his cock. Her paws traced through his beard as she kissed him. Her small tongue danced nimbly over his. Her every breath came as a sweet little squeak of passion as she bounced on his cock, bumping it down atop her other boyfriend's half-hard dick.

The green-blonde moaned into the kiss, legs spreading further. He slipped a finger into his girlfriend and found her surprisingly loose for this early in the morning. Maybe Daxter hadn't been the first to use that toy? He contemplated the idea while giving her a few more finger thrusts, eventually working a second finger into her wetness without much trouble. 

Not to be left out, Dax wiggled his toes at either side of the human's bared cock head. His hind paws dragged the supple skin up and down his shaft. Silky fur dragged along his most sensitive flesh. Velvety paw pads gripped at his tip, getting slick with precum. Jak watched as the ridge of his cock swelled just a little more at the stimulation. 

Tess dragged his hands up to massage her breasts, returning to humping his dick down onto her fellow ottsel's stroking feet, wiggling tail, and eagerly-jerking hands. One slim paw massaged her nipples while the other slipped down to rub her stiffen bud against the firm shaft of his erection. Her thick tail rubbed along one hip, the smooth pelt stirring his thin dusting of green-blonde hair.

Smirking, the male ottsel bopped Jak's dick with his own. "Havin' fun, Jak?" 

The human could only groan in reply. Surrendering himself utterly to the colorful critters, he kissed Tess deeply as she rolled her hips along his cock. His hands rested on her curvy hips, letting her set the pace, but pressing her down on his dick now and then to let her know how much he wanted her.

With a gasp against his lips, she shuddered, rocking extra hard along top of his cock. Her pretty green eyes rolled back, then closed with a trill of the purest pleasure. Her thighs clenched around him as her paw sped to a frantic pace on her clit. She bucked in place, each breath a trembling gasp into his mouth.

The orange ottsel watched with an openly lecherous smile. He reached down to play with himself again, pressing the toy in while he tapped his pretty little ottsel length against Jak's human one.

Meanwhile, his girlfriend sat on Jak's lap, massaging the rest of his dick with her thighs and hands. She tugged his foreskin up and down over that shapely head. After teasing him for what much have been a solid minute, her delicate paw reached down to spread herself as she slid up and down his length. Additional ottsel juices provided a hot layer of slickness.

Daxter bucked up, rubbing his stiffening, smaller shaft against the underside of the human's. That tail tip snuck under his balls to press against the sensitive skin there.

With a moan of need, Tess stood up on Jak's muscular thighs for a moment, then lifted the blunt tip of his cock to her incredibly wet folds. Biting her lower lip, she gave him a dreamy yet desperate look. Little motions of her hips pivoted her atop his dick, trying to slip down onto it. She managed, though only about a millimeter at a time.

Grabbing Tess's slender arms, he helped her sink down onto his thick and throbbing length. Her folds, though tight, were drenched with arousal. She squeaked with pleasure at every little movement. Slowly, slowly, he pressed her down, his stiff cock vanishing into her silken confines.

Dax's gaze alternated between his boyfriend and girlfriend and back to his own dick. He always was a bit vain. He was plainly hard again, the little hornball.

The female ottsel pressed her palms to Jak's broad chest, head down. She'd reached her limit. Her breaths came deep and warm as she nuzzled his beard. Just when he thought she was too overstuffed to speak, a mischievous snicker escaped her muzzle. "Lay back." She pushed back on his chest so lightly. "Please? I want both of you in me..."

The words shot a jolt of arousal through Jak, his buried dick pulsing that much harder inside her. Gripping her hips and pressing them to his, he leaned back against the other side of the sofa. He looked down to see her lips stretched tight around his girth.

Freeing himself from the dildo, Daxter wasted no time in nabbing the lost bottle of lube off the floor. He glopped a generous helping onto his dick, spread it around with a grin of lewd anticipation, and lifted her tail. With one hand guiding him to her back entrance, the other tossed the bottle once more over his shoulder. 

Already teetering on the edge from their teasing and her tight warmth, the muscled human fluttered at the very verge of orgasm as she squeezed around him in response to Daxter entering her.

The female ottsel began rolling her hips down each of the their length in turn. A look of total bliss rose like the sun on her face as that golden hair spilled down her shoulders. Her breasts, though smaller in ottsel form, swayed in time with her thrusts. 

Following her lead, Dax hugged that sunshine-yellow tail and slammed home. His hind claws dug into the cushions, giving him leverage. Those fluffy balls bumped against his, sometimes as high as the base of his shaft. 

Jak gripped her shoulders, his fingers tracing her elegant shoulder blades as they rose under her fur. 

Each pulse of ecstasy sent another surge of seed down past his shaft. Ottsel anatomy was impressively stretchy, but could only barely accommodate him, so his cum had nowhere to go but down over his balls. He gasped, riding each wave of pleasure.

A trill of delight trumpeted from the other ottsel's muzzle. He humped madly, drawing creaks from the sofa and purrs from Tess. After a few furious thrusts, he grabbed her hips over the top of the human's hands and yanked them hard against his own. Moments later, Jak felt a slow dribble of hot fluid spread over the base of his softening dick. 

Satisfied and saturated, Tess nuzzled his bare chest. Eyes closed, she brushed a lock of hair from her face and sighed warmly. Her faint purrs rumbled through his ribs. 

Sprawling atop his girlfriend's tail, Daxter's smarmy smirk melted into pure satisfaction. His gloved paw, still wet with various fluids, reached up from stroking her fur for a fist bump.

Weary and winded, Jak returned the gesture. The office lay oddly silent, the air feeling cool as his his sweat slowly evaporated. Freed from the world by afterglow, Jak contemplated the ottsels laying on his chest. He'd been in love with Daxter longer than he knew what love was. It felt so natural, so obvious, that he'd taken it for granted for years. By contrast, his love for Tess hardly even seemed like the same kind of creature. They connected at different points. With Daxter he shared a wild fondness for adventure, of trouble, of discovery. Tess he admired for being a sparkling diamond, her inner light undampened by the forces around her.

Out the shaded window, the sun climbed higher in the sky. In the street, rush hour had died down from a steady buzz to an occasional clamor—the citizens of Haven blissfully unaware of the blasphemous debauchery that just took place. As he tried to catch his breath, he hadn't finished his paperwork, but he already felt rather taxed. 

~ ~ ~

I saw the art by Yoshitura and just couldn't help myself. *wags*

Written for: SillyNekoRobin

Art: Yoshitura (used with permission)

Editors: Slate, Eljot001, CarlMinez, SillyNekoRobin

\- Tempo


End file.
